An electric vehicle uses one or more electric motors powered by electrical energy stored in a rechargeable battery system. Lithium-based batteries are often chosen for their high power and energy density. In order to ensure that an electric vehicle operates efficiently and safely, the battery system must be small and have sufficient mechanical strength to resist penetration of the battery system.
As the popularity of electric vehicles increases, efficiency in the manufacturing process will become more important. Processes and devices that decrease the cost of manufacturing battery systems while simultaneously increasing their reliability and safety will be key to meeting customer demands. Specifically, there is a need for processes and devices that ensure reliable electrical connections between individual battery cells, that efficiently cool the battery system, and that aid in the manufacturing process of assembling the thousands of individual battery cells into modular systems that can be installed and replaced when necessary.